


(Every Christmas from now on) I'll be here by your side

by ordinary_ineffability



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Multi, pjosecretsanta2016, the other characters are referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary_ineffability/pseuds/ordinary_ineffability
Summary: My gift for @messedupfangirl on Tumblr for the PJOSecretSanta 2016!
The prompt used as inspiration was “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face” 
Set during Percy and Annabeth's time at the College of New Rome





	

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

Annabeth glared at Percy as she unwrapped box number four only to find a fifth inside.

It was their third year studying at the College of New Rome, and for once they were spending Christmas alone, rather than with their families. Whilst Christmas wasn’t a big celebration in New Rome for obvious reasons, many of the first-generation citizens who took part in the Roman Larentalia would also celebrate the holidays they knew outside of the city.

Percy had spent any spare time between his studies and his job as a barista decorating their apartment with all sorts of decorations. Annabeth would usually join him, if only to ensure that everything was set up correctly. There had been one point where she had left the room to find the set of musical baubles that Leo had sent them, and returned three minutes later to find Percy on the ground, entangled in fairy lights. It had taken a further twenty minutes to untangle him again, and she had reminded him of it for days afterwards.

In the end, however, the effort had paid off. The apartment looked like something straight out of a festive catalogue, with fairy lights across the windowsill, a wreath over the front door, and a Christmas tree in the corner of the room, various presents in a pile under its lowest branches.

Two nights before, the couple had played host to their collected friends and loved ones. The rest of the Seven had been invited, along with Grover (back from his latest mission), Tyson, Nico, Will, Rachel, and Magnus. It had been hilarious trying to fit everyone into their two-bedroom apartment, but somehow, they had managed. The struggle over organising seating arrangements had been worth it to see so many friendly faces again, and the celebration had gone on until the early morning. Most of the group had arranged alternative accommodation for the night, and those who hadn’t stayed in the spare room before heading off in the morning.

Now it was just the two of them, who had spent the morning sitting together whilst Percy played video games and Annabeth read the latest addition to her ever-growing book pile. In the afternoon, they had gone for a walk around New Rome, Percy dragging Annabeth along to various places they had visited in past dates over the years.

It wasn’t just the determination to reflect on their relationship, Annabeth had noticed. Percy had seemed increasingly fidgety as they drew closer to Christmas Day, especially when the tree was in view.

When starting the present-opening, he had ignored the largest present for her completely, and only passed it across to her once every other gift had been unwrapped.

Now, as box five of the once-massive Christmas present was opened to reveal a smaller box six, he seemed both amused and terrified. Annabeth, on the other hand, felt a mixture of confusion and growing annoyance.

“How many more boxes are there?” she asked, starting to unwrap the current one. There was a growing mountain of paper and cardboard to her side from the unwrapping, and with a slight wince Annabeth thought of how much recycling would need to be organised afterwards.

Percy grinned, though it looked forced. “How many rooms were in the Labyrinth? How many of Aphrodite’s kids own Louis Vuitton?” he joked, only to get the latest box thrown at him. He chuckled, but there was a strained edge to it.

Sighing, Annabeth continued to open the current box, and the next one, and the next. This continued until box number eleven, which – when opened – had not a cardboard box, but a velvet one.

Annabeth froze, before picking up the velvet box. Glancing up at Percy, she was surprised to see his grin had faded into a serious expression. She looked to the box again, heart starting to race as she slowly moved to open it.

“If this is another joke, seaweed brain..” she half-heartedly warned, before opening the box – and gasping.

It was a ring.

Wide-eyed, she looked up again to find Percy kneeling in front of her.

“Is this…?” she trailed off. Percy visibly swallowed before nodding, He reached out with a trembling hand and placed it over one of her own.

“Annabeth… You know I’m not the best with speeches, but…” he took a steadying breath before continuing. “We’ve known each other since we were twelve years old, and whilst I know that we didn’t start off on the best terms, we became quite the team. I don’t know when exactly it happened, but over time I realised I couldn’t imagine a future without you.”

He smiled, squeezing her hand gently. “And we’ve achieved so much together, over the years. We’ve saved the world from ending more than once, and we’ve quite literally gone through Tartarus together. And yet, here we are.”

He gestured to the apartment with his free hand, before running it through his hair. “You were the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes at Camp Half Blood. You were the one person I remembered when I woke up at the Wolf House. Our first kiss was one of the best moments of my life, and,” he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her ring finger, “if you say yes, this moment will be an even better one. Will you marry me, wise girl?”

It took Annabeth a moment to find her voice. Pulling her hand out from under his, she placed it against his check. “I know you can be stupid sometimes, but you have to be smart enough to know that I couldn’t imagine anything better than marrying you. Yes,” her voice cracked with emotion and her eyes burned with tears, but she found herself giggling “Yes, Perseus Jackson, I will marry you.”

Percy’s grin was the brightest she had ever seen, lighting the room brighter than the fairy lights. With clumsy fingers he pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. Unable to wait any longer, she leaned down and kissed him.

When they eventually separated for air, she pressed her forehead against his and met his sea-green eyes.

“So… Am I forgiven?” he asked, and she snorted.

“Yeah, just about. Although of course you would start off a proposal with a prank. I don’t know why I expected anything else, you dork.” She teased, before moving back to study the ring.

It was a silver band, with a raised diamond. Looking closer, she realised that the diamond was held up by two owl figurines. Warmth filled her chest as she recognised the clear reference to her demigod parentage. Despite the mutual dislike between Percy and her mother, he had looked to include that aspect of Annabeth in the ring, and in her opinion it was the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever seen.

“Hazel helped me pick a couple of rings out, but I saw this one and immediately thought of you.” Percy murmured, staring dazedly at the ring as it glistened under the lights.

Annabeth hummed in agreement, pressing another kiss against his lips before thinking of something. “So how many of the others knew about the plan?”

“Nearly all of them, to be honest.” He admitted sheepishly, “I kind of couldn’t keep it a secret? I mean, I tried, but then I started rambling to Tyson and he told Ella who told, like, half the camp? So yeah basically everyone knew and somehow we managed to keep it a surprise still?”

“Well, there go my hopes of breaking the news to people.” She teased, before pausing. “Actually, Magnus wouldn’t know would he?” Percy shook his head and she grinned. “And he’s visiting next week again, too. Thank the gods for that one, I was seriously concerned I’d have nobody to gush about my engagement to.”

Percy laughed, before clambering up to claim a spot next to Annabeth on the sofa. Leaning his head against her shoulder, he one again took her hand between his own.

“Best. Christmas. Ever.” He stated, summarising Annabeth’s own thoughts as perfectly as always.

**Author's Note:**

> The ring used for this can be found here! - https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/113747795/diamond-owl-halo-engagement-ring-14k


End file.
